2013-12-13 - You Don't Belong
Dear Diary, So coming back to Gotham turned out to be a blessing, a curse and a huge smattering of crazy. I just got handed -- handed -- Batgirl's cowl and comm unit. I still haven't had the nerve to use either one... what am I doing. Cassandra wants me to take over as Batgirl. I'm not a hundredth of her skill.. and even less of the detective and researcher Barbara was. Barbara. What am I going to say to her? "Hi! I'm back. And I'm going to take over your legacy for you. Wanna get some Big Belly Burgers?" Sigh. How DO I always get myself into these kinds of situations. I mean Robin? yeah.. I was mad at Tim and Tim's dad.. but this? It wasn't even my idea! She just told me that Spoiler sucked and that I needed a new name. Her name. Go. Be free! Earn Barbara and Alfred's support and Batman will have to accept you.. Yeah.. okay... guess this will be one interesting school year. Stay tuned. Perched atop one of the buildings in downtown Gotham, eyeing the city below from atop a gargoyle, the purple clad teen ponders the developments of the evening. In her hands is Cass's Batgirl mask. No 'eyes' no 'mouth'. And not really any ears beyond the pointy Bat-bits. A deep sigh slips from her lips as she murmurs "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil.." Batwing shouldn't be out, or rather, he shouldn't be out without his Bat Family chaperone, so he's moving quickly along the roof tops trying to make it back to the bike he, 'borrowed' from Tim. He lands on the rooftop in a crouch then as he reaches for the grapple he catches sight of a flash of purple atop the gargoyle and he pauses. Hand hovering above the grapple gun. He stands too to his full height of about five feet, all of it clad in a darker red and green version of the Robin costume, but with hood. He studies the purple figure a second before he clears his throat and shifts his hand off the grapple gun to one of the collapsible batons at his side. Spoiler looks up, "Oh. You're the new little Robin?" She's no longer surprised when someone sneaks up on her. Up at this elevation in the city it's only one group of people that frequents this airspace as it were. She looks him over, "I.. kinda thought you'd be taller." Batwing scowls, he's not used to being known on sight and not used to getting sassed by random folks in costume either. "I'm not Robin, I'm Batwing," he says as he steps forward, his brow furrowing beneath the green flared domino mask he wears. "And you're in Spoiler's costume," he says, he's seen a version of it in the Bat Cave. As to if it would be her or not, Damian has no idea, he remembered something had happened to the old Spoiler, he just didn't care enough to listen beyond she wasn't there anymore. Spoiler shrugs, "Red. Green. Unless you're the Grinch here to steal Christmas from all the little Gotham-Whos down in Gotham-WhoVille... you're not up here for your moonlight tan anymore than I am. And there's only one minion that lurks around gargoyles at night that wears red and green - Robin. Or.. well Batwing.. but.. isn't that You-Know-Who's jet name?" She stands up, hand on the building, the other holding the black and yellow mask that Batwing would surely know. "And you're right. I am wearing Spoiler's costume." "Robin was inadequate, he has been replaced by me," Batwing lies still tense and watchful "Though since you know what the jet /was/ called that suggests you aren't just someone trying to be Spoiler," he nods down at the mask. "Or Batgirl. You're her right, the one that was in a coma?" Spoiler laughs. "Inadequate? pretty sure I've never heard Tall Dark and Grumpy ever call Robin inadequate. So what does he call it now if not the Batwing? The Super Sneaky Wing with Point Bits?" Fingers air quoting. "Well at least he teaches his junior members some powers of observation. "Yeah. I'm Spoiler. No one would ever try to impersonate me." She takes pride in that; no one would want to really. "I'm not trying to be Batgirl. Not yet. Haven't got a uniform. Give me a night or two." "That was because he hadn't met me yet," Damian says continuing with the charade even if it doesn't seem to be working. "Now he's inadequate." All of it is delivered in deadpan. Batwing steps closer and looks up at Spoiler on the gargoyle, his features are youthful, even for one of Batman's little followers, and dusky. "We call it the Bat Jet," he adds as he studies her behind the milky white lenses of his mask. "It fits the theme." Then he nods and seems to lower his guard. "You should probably speak with the boss," he says using the Carrie-ism for Batman. "If you're back. He won't want you playing in his city without permission." Spoiler echoes. "Bat Jet. Ehh.. all the money and resources he's got and that's the best he could do? Does he call the Batmobile the Bat Car now too? That's six letters also." She ticks them off. "Bat Jet. Bat Car.... Bat Sub... " looking at Batwing, she murmurs, "...Bat Boy..." then she shrugs, "You could say He Who Shall Not Be Named and I aren't on the best of speaking terms. If you know about my coma you know why. And really, I don't think I care so much in the end if we are or not. It's my city too. And your's I guess. And Robins. And Nightwing." She starts ticking a list off again, "... Oracle.. Huntress.. Black Canary. It's her's too. Guess it's also Lady Blackhawk’s.." She looks back to Batwing, "And a few million others that call Gotham home. They don't need his permission to be here any more than I do. But thanks for caring hmm? So.. what's a Bat Boy--Batwing. Batwing do anyway? Other than seem kinda like following in the Big Guy's footsteps of condescension and all?" "Your argument is flawed, the millions who live here don't fight crime, and those who do, the ones you named, do so with m-" he flinches as he almost says 'my Father' and recovers quickly "-Batman's permission. So, it'd be best you get it before you carry on, especially if he doesn't like you." There is a small smirk there, and he crosses his arms over his chest. "And especially if you're going to be Bat-anything," he says nodding at the mask. Spoiler looks at Batwing, "You know.. you really are adorable. That's it. I'm gonna call you the Grinch. Just wait. Your heart is gonna grow three sizes one day. Just.. leave Cindy-Lou Who's Christmas tree alone, ok?" She then looks at the mask. "As for his permission.. the original Batgirl did this without his permission. And she kicked a lot of butt doing it. I need permission but it isn't 'His' that I need. And before you interrupted me, I was up here thinking about all of this. It wasn't my idea." Damian frowns, "Grinch? Cindy-Lou, what?" he says shaking his head. "Did your coma give you brain damage?" he asks shaking his head. "And I doubt the original Batgirl gave you that, that's not even her mask," he means Barbara. He did do a /bit/ of research on Batman's former proteges. "Anyhow keep thinking, and when you come to your senses call Batman, you know where to find him. That hasn't changed." A beat. "Also I am /not/ adorable." Spoiler looks over. "Totally adorable. You're cute when you try to sound alll grown up and intimidating. Can you... just stamp your foot and claim you're a real boy for me? Just this once?" Her voice is playfully hopeful. "If Batman wants to talk he can find me. He always used to. The only person I'm going to seek out is Oracle." For obvious reasons. "Once I figure out what I'm gonna say at least.." There's a blink from Damian. "No!" he insists and may just have stamped his foot. "Damn it." He grumbles "You're worse than Nightwing," he says before he suddenly calms and looks up at Spoiler. "You're going to see the Oracle?" Spoiler shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe. She'll probably find me first. But it doesn't concern you. Go home. You're too young to be out here anyway, kiddo." And with that she fires off her grapple and freefalls away into a swing through the Gotham skyline into the night sky to find someplace where Bats wont' bother her and she can think for a while. Probably Big Belly Burger.